Big Time Love
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: New boy Kendall Schmidt has just moved to Minnesota. He attends his final year living alone. His neighbor is trying to watch out for him, but Kendall can't tell him his true secret. Kames Cargan
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Love

By Riku Child of Dawn

Disclaimer I don't unfortunately own Big time rush! If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. Alas all I can do is oogle them and dream.

One

James's P.O.V

James stood alone in his house peering out the window. He was watching for his Neighbor Kendall because his two best friends Carlos and Logan were concerned about the new boy that had moved to Minnesota. He knew it must be quite a change from sunny California to here. The brunette finally spotted the boy walking slowly by. He moved away shouldering his backpack. Why he came here was a mystery. He knew there were plenty of schools at California. As James watched Kendall walked around the corner and disappeared. He grinned. Thank god he was eighteen.

Kendall's P.O.V

Kendall walked from his empty house heading towards the high school. He still wasn't completely sure of the state, but hoped that no one laughed at him. As he walked by a house his eyes went over the place. This was his next door neighbor's house. He sighed and rounded the corner. Then his face scrunched up painfully. "Stupid tics!" he snapped angrily storming onward.

At school he walked into the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. "Hi!" an excited voice said from behind him. Kendall jumped in surprise. Turning he saw a Latino boy with short spiky black hair and brown eyes. He stared as another boy came over.

"Litos I told you to wait for me!" the brunette boy said laughing.

"Aww but Logie I wanted to meet the new kid!" the black haired boy whined. The brunette sighed and kissed the other boy.

"Um excuse me." Kendall said as his right arm jerked. The brunette looked up.

"Oh right sorry! My name's Logan Henderson and this is my boyfriend Carlos Pena!" Logan said grinning.

"I—I'm Kendall Schmidt." Kendall said extending a shaking hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Logan said shaking.

"Logan! Carlos! There you are!" A boy with chestnut colored brown hair and hazel eyes came over.

"Oh hi Jamie!" Carlos said waving. The boy called Jamie came over. "Kendall this is our friend James Maslow!" Carlos said grinning hugely. "He's so awesome! Jamie this is Kendall Schmidt!" James shook Kendall's hand.

James P.O.V

As James entered the cafeteria he immediately saw the blonde sitting at a table. As he walked over and was introduced he couldn't help staring into those bottle green eyes. He was for a better of lack of words cute. James blushed and looked away. He couldn't be falling for another boy. He had gotten out of a bad relationship with Jet Stetson and he couldn't afford to fall for another boy. He grinned at Logan. "See Logie! Told you didn't I!" Logan nodded as James noticed Kendall clearing his throat.

"Ok yeah he's pretty cool, but I didn't find him Litos did!" Carlos grinned widely. James grinned at Carlos.

"Nice Job!" As James watched Kendall out of the corners of his eyes the boy seemed to be uncomfortable. Just then the bell rang and they all headed down the hall toward their classes.

While Carlos turned left James, Logan, and Kendal headed on to their class. "Oh boy I mean nobody had better not mess with Carlos this term! I'm tired of it! So he's childlike! So what! I love that about him!"

"You know" Kendall spoke startling James for a second. "Back in California I bet your friend Carlos would have been loved! A lot of people love kind sweet guys!" Logan stared at Kendall before nodding to himself. As they entered the classroom James's voice dropped to a low whisper.

"I—I just hope Jet well—" he broke off as he saw the blonde. He instantly headed for the door.

"James no! Kendall help me get him back!" They managed to pull the brunette into the class and together they sat down in the only three empty chairs close to Jet's.

"I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here!" James was whimpering as he fought Logan and Kendall. Jet hearing the teen's voice looked up and smiled cruelly at him like he used to do before he hit him. James was full blown fighting now. "Stop! No let me go!"

"No just ignore him! He's nothing but an annoying insect that's here!" James lashed out in fear knocking Logan into the blonde.

"I'm sorry Logie, but I can't be here!" James pushed away from Kendal and bolted out of the classroom and down the hall.

Sorry It's not much but I tried. So what will happen next? Will James leave the school? Will Kendall's tics be noticed? Read and find out! :p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

James P.O.V

James couldn't look back. Fear had taken over and no matter if Logan could follow him he was running away. He knew that running from his problems wasn't the best way to handle this, but he couldn't be in a class with his abusive x boyfriend. It just couldn't and wouldn't work. The blonde would be a distraction always looking at him ready to run or duck the blow. James rounded the corner and slipped into the office. A woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Uh m—maybe! I would like to switch maybe to a later time of AP history!"

"And your name is?" James glanced back behind him.

"James Maslow!" The woman started typing on the computer.

"Well there's a ten o'clock or a two o'clock."

"T—two o'clock will work for me! Which means I have Algebra two now right?" the woman nodded. James sighed. Carlos had that class right now and maybe he could cheer him up. Or maybe he should just leave now and try again tomorrow. Suddenly that option seemed better than staying. After all today was only the first day. "Th—thank you so much." James stammered leaving and running into Logan and Kendall.

Logan's P.O.V

As soon as he was thrown into Jet Logan jumped back up. "Come on Kendall we have to stop him!" Jet snickered. "And you shut the hell up or you'll have another black eye!" Logan snarled angrily pulling Kendall out of the classroom.

When James had finally after tons of coaxing told Logan just how much abuse he had taken Logan had lost it. When Jet had tried to talk to James Logan slammed his fist down on Jet's nose breaking it. He had almost completely beat him when the brunette had pulled Logan off of him. Jet had pressed charges, but Logan had threatened to tell the police all the abuse done to James and the charges were instantly dropped. He knew that James had nightmares every night about the blonde. He would every night come over to his and Carlos's house and sleep there.

Logan dragged Kendal through the halls flat out running now. The blonde didn't pull away, but instead picked up his speed to match Logan's. "Where do you think he would have gone?" he asked.

"I—I don't know! He could have went home or went to the office or anything! When he's scared James can be a bit unpredictable!" Logan rounded a corner and plowed right into the brunette. He stumbled back almost falling if it weren't for the hand that grabbed his wrist and pulled him upright. Logan looked into those hazel eyes still filled with fear. "Jamie." Logan said dropping Kendall's wrist and moving to give the boy a hug. "Are you all right?"

"No—I well I switched out of that class! I—I think well I think I'm gonna leave for today!" Logan nodded.

"Ok text me if you need me."

"And me!" a familiar voice said from behind them. Logan turned to see Carlos walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was uh looking for my locker and saw James run off! Then I saw you and Kendal run by!" he walked over and wrapped his arms around James. "Jamie I won't let him hurt you!"

"Thanks Litos!" James said sighing. Logan sighed and moved back into the group hug. "I'll text you guys!" James promised and gently pulled away. "Oh and Kendall thanks too!"

Kendall's P.O.V

As the three friends hugged Kendall felt awkward and moved away trying to hide his arm twitching. He felt like he was intruding on their group so he stayed some distance away. He sighed silently wishing that he had friends like that. When he saw James look at him he couldn't help, but blush a little. He was cute with his hazel eyes. "Why are you thanking me?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Well you ded help right?"

"No I just well followed l—Logan right?" Logan nodded. "Yeah I just followed him!" James shook his head, but Kendall didn't agree so he turned and followed his footsteps back to his class.

The reason Kendall didn't agree with James was because he was dragged with Logan and he didn't (at first) want to follow him. That was Logan's friend not Kendall's. So he didn't agree with the thanks he received. Kendal didn't actually make many friends because of his Tourettes so it came as a surprise when they wanted him to be a part of something.

As he sat down again a voice spoke "So you're the new kid huh?" He looked over and saw Jet sitting beside him.

"Yeah!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Jet Stetson!"

"Kendall Schmidt!"

"Hey Jet leave him alone!" Logan said coming into the classroom. Jet looked up with such hate that Kendall thought if looks could kill Logan would have been dead.

"I'm not doing anything to him Henderson!"

"Don't lie to me! I know you remember?! Your planning something and I don't like it! Now move your in my seat!"

"No I'm not!" Logan shrugged.

"Oh well you deserve this anyway!" Logan pushed him to the floor.

"Hey there wasn't any need for that!" Kendall snapped before he could stop himself.

"Yeah there was! Listen Kendall Jet's bad news!" Kendall snorted. He seriously doubted that.

"Maybe you're the one that's bad news!" he hissed getting up and sitting beside jet. Logan gave him a look. "What!"

"Seriously Kendall you don't want to mess with him!"

"Mr. Henderson! Mr. Schmidt! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked. Kendall blushed scarlet.

"No sir!" he muttered looking down at the desk.

"Mr. Henderson sit down now!" Logan sat down and gave Kendall an angry look before facing front again.

"Now in this class I expect you to follow these rules!"

"Hey Kendall thanks." Jet whispered.

"I couldn't let Logan hurt you like that!" Kendall whispered back grining slightly.

James P.O.V

At his house James went upstairs and took a nice relaxing shower. He wouldn't let fears about Jet come into his mind as the warm water worked it's way into his tense muscles. Distantly he heard his phone chime signaling that he had a text. He sighed and rubbed his hands through his wet hair. Jet had ruined his first class for him and he had been looking forward to that class. Oh well at least he still had it. He sighed and felt more relaxed. He liked to relax and not have to worry so much.

When James was dressed he went back into his room and picked up his phone. He had a text from Logan

Hey Jamie we have a problem Logan

What's wrong James

I think Kendall is slowly becoming friends with Jet! Logan

Why what makes you say that? James

Well when I got there Jet was talking to Kendall! Logan

Go on! James

Well I told him not to mess with Kendall and told him to move! Logan

Ok! James

He wouldn't so I pushed him off the chair! Logan

LOL! LOL! That's funny! James

Yeah well Kendall snapped at me! Told me there wasn't any need for it! Logan

Oh boy! James

It gets worse! So I told him that Jet was bad news and he told me that maybe I was bad news! Logan

He what?! No! This is bad! James

Yeah! Then he went and sat with Jet! Logan James screamed in fear and anger before replying.

You know Jet has a plan forming in his sick mind! James

I know! I know! What can we do? Logan

I know what we can do! We can get him over to my house! James

Okay and then what?

I—I tell him what Jet has done to me! James

Good! I mean you could never lie about abuse like that!

Exactly! Tell Carlos! Then meet me at my house! James

How will we get Kendall! Logan

I'll tell him I need to talk! That ought to work! James

Ok see you soon Jame! Logan

Yeah bye Logie! James James dropped his phone before sighing "I can't believe that that cute boy is hanging out with—with him!" He groaned inwardly. "I only hope this works!"

Will James's plan work? Read and find out!


	3. chapter threeChapter 3

Chapter Three

Carlos P.O.V

Carlos was in class when he got the text.

Hey Litos meet me after your class. Logan

KK! CarlosHe sighed 'I wonder what's happening' he thought drumming his fingers on the desk. He glanced at the time. Only a couple of minutes. He let his eyes wonder and they landed on Joe Taylor. He grimaced. She had dated Logan for a while, but Logan broke it off for him. Now Joe hated him and would find any means necessary to get back at him. 'Such a bitch' he thought grinning ennocently.

After class was over Carlos found Logan waiting at the lunchroom. "Hey Logie what's going on?"

"James has a plan!"

"Uh what kind of plan?"

"A plan to show Kendall just how much Jet Stetson is bad news!" Carlos blinked. "Didn't you get my texts?"

"No!"

"Oh! Let me tell you what happened!" After Logan told Carlos what had happened Carlos grimaced.

"Ok if you think he can do it I'm in!" They kissed before heading to their next class.

That afternoon Carlos and Kendall headed over to James house. They knocked before entering. "Jamie?"

"Up here!" they heard him yell and they went up into his room. He was watching Kendall's house waiting for the boy to get home.

"You know he's probably home by now!"

"No I haven't sene him come into his house!"

"How do you know he hasn't?"

"Well I've been watching him and he heads for the kitchen for food!" He leaned back up and looked down. "Oh dear god finally! Ok I'll ask him to come over!" James left as Carlos and Logan descended and sat down at the table A few minutes the door opened and soon James came back with Kendall.

"I don't want to be here because he's here!"

"Just be here for me please?" James turned the puppy dog eyes on Kendall and finally he sat beside Carlos.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey uh Car-los right?"

"Yeah!" James got snacks and soon they were sitting munching happily.

"Ok tell me why I'm here again?"

"You're here because I need to tell you about Jet." James was looking at the table.

"What about him?"

"He's bad news!" Carlos said.

"Ok I'm leaving!" Kendall got up, but Carlos pulled him back down.

"Can you just listen please?" he asked. Kendall grinned at Carlos then because his bottom lip had come out which meant he was pouting.

"All right I'll listen.! He sat back down and focused his bottle green eyes on James.

James P.O.V

James started by taking his shirt off. He saw Kendall's wide eyes as he took in the half healed cuts and bruises. "Listen to me Kendall! This story started out as Jet and I being a happy couple. Then something changed. He started hitting me if I messed up. I tried to not get hit, but I guess he just loved seeing me in pain because soon it got worse. He would draw blood and tell me who I could see and who I couldn't!"

"That's a controlling relationship." Kendall said softly.

"Yeah I know! Soon I couldn't see Carlos and Logan at all! He kept me locked in the apartment while he went out!"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I tried, but he knew how to pray on myself conscious! He said nobody would love me! He said I was worthless!" Tears poured down James's cheeks and Carlos and Logan pulled into a hug. James saw that Kendall was looking at the table. His head shook and James sighed. "It went on that way for a while! What finally made me leave for good was when he—he—"

"I get it you don't have to say it." Kendall said moving over and sitting next to James. "Jet's evil. I'm sorry Logan!"

"Aww just forget about it." Logan said hugging him.

Kendall's P.O.V

The next day Kendall sat with Logan. Jet walked in. "Hey Kendall!" he said grinning Logan started to say something, but Kendall shook his head.

"Let me handle this." He whispered before walking over. "Don't even try to trick me Stetson! I saw what you did to James!"

"Kendall listen James Maslow is a player! You'll get hurt if you mess with him!"

"Oh just like you hurt him? I'm sorry I'm not buying into your story! No one would make up that kind of abuse!"

"Someone would be desperate enough for attention would make it up!"

"Yeah right! Just don't ever talk to me!" He smirked before moving back over to Logan.

"Good job Kendall!" Logan said grinning.

"Thanks Logie!" Logan stiffened at the nickname, but then smiled.

"Your welcome!" He sat down and soon class began.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to prepare. I think it's time that the boys found out about Kendall's disability.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

James P.O.V

It had been a couple of weeks after Kendall had told Jet off and everything was going okay for now. Except the way Jet kept "Accidentally" running into Kendall. The blonde hated it and James was getting more and more angry as the days went by. He was becoming withdrawn and hissing threats under his breath. "Jamie relax." Carlos said one day at lunch. "He can't do anything and neither can you!"

"That doesn't help Carlos!" James snapped standing up. He stormed away not before seeing the hurt on Carlos's sweet face.

"Just let it go Litos. He's under stress from Jet."

"Yeah what the fuck ever!" Carlos snapped before storming out too.

James leaned against the cool wall guilt eating at him. 'There was no need for that!' he berated himself angrily. 'Carlos did nothing to you! He was just trying to help!' James sighed and slipped back into the cafeteria. "Hey where's Carlos?" he asked Logan.

"He left! You hurt him James! You know there was no need for any of that!" Logan snapped standing up and glaring.

"I know! I'm trying to apologize!" James snapped back gritting his teeth in anger. Logan glared.

"All right that's it!" Kendall yelled getting up. "Stop! Logan James was just asking so he could make up! You didn't have to snap at him!" Logan looked down feeling stung. "And you! You shouldn't have snapped at Carlos in the first place! He was just trying to help you relax a little!" James dropped his head staring down at the dirty floor. "Now Carlos went out to the courtyard." Kendall said softer.

"Thanks Kendall." James said striding away and out to the courtyard. Carlos was sitting at a table angrily clenching and unclenching his hands. James sat next to him. "Hey."

"What?!"

"I just wanted to apologize. I was wrong to snap at you." James wouldn't meet Carlos's eyes, but a finger under his chin made him look up at the Latino.

"Listen I know Jet is getting more and more on your nerves, but there's not much you can do within the school. If you want to do something wait until he's clear of the school grounds."

"Carlos you're a genius!"" Carlos smiled sweetly. "So are we good?"

"We're always going to be good!" Carlos said smirking. He leaned forward "Unless your ugly face does something that aint gonna get you into jail."

"Why you know you're gonna be there with bail money to get me out!"

"You are seriously crazy Jamie! Where the hell are we going to get bail money? Me and Logie have to pay our bills!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" James smirked and got up.

"Ok come on we're gonna be late." He helped Carlos up and they went to class.

Carlos's P.O.V

During class Carlos and James texted continuing their western talk.

You aint got nothing on me anyway! James

How do you know? For all you know I got em all! Carlos

Oh yeah prove it then cowboy! James

I will you watch real close now. Carlos He saw James smirk at him over Logan's shoulder.

Oh yeah Pina bring it on! James

I will Maslow! Carlos

Ooh you aint gonna do nothing! James

Just you wait! Carlos

:p James

Aww Maslow's scared of the wrangle that's gonna go down! Carlos

I aint scared of nothing! James

Aww it's cute that you're in denial! Carlos

I am not! James

You just keep on denying it while I wrangle you up real quick like! Carlos

You could never wrangle nothing up! James

Okay when you lose don't comin cry in to me! Carlos

You gonna be cry in not me! James

Keep em dreams alive! Carlos

Guess my dreams are gonna come true! James

Carlos tried to hide his laughter. "Mr. Maslow! Mr. Pina! Is there something you want to share with the class?" Carlos shook his head, but James nodded.

"I'd like to say that Pina is gonna lose!" The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Detention both of you!" James smirked widely.

"Aww come on teacher! We were just recounting the ol west!"

"Not in my classroom!"

"Bitch!" James muttered under his breath.

Sorry I had to get some Jarlos action. I know I said that Kendall was going to reveal his secret, but I had to have it! Next chapter I swear Kendall will tell them.


	5. chapter fiveChapter 5

Chapter Five

James P.O.V

After being caught they didn't stop. Kendall beside him nudged him slightly. "Hey shouldn't you like stop before you get more?" James smirked slightly.

"Oh please. She won't trust me." He went back to texting smirking over at Carlos who would roll his eyes sometimes and type a reply. He saw Kendall glance at Logan.

"May as well get used to it. They do this all the time. Even if they aren't in the same class." He saw Kendall shake his head then repeat the action several times.

After school James saw Jet and the blonde laughed. James spun around and tore away not looking back. He felt fear and self-hatred set in so he headed toward the bathroom. Slipping into a stall he dug into his bag and pulled something out. As the hatred inside grew he unwrapped the object and raised his sleeve up revealing bruises. As the razor blade materialized he touched a spot and brought the blade down slicing into his arm. He hissed out a breath, but kept going. "James?" 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' It seemed to be Kendall's voice. "James are you here?" His voice held concern.

"Uh yeah just… Just hang on." Clamping his lips closed he cut again then pulled off some toilet paper pressing it to the cuts. He sighed holding it firm to prevent the bleeding anymore.

After it had stopped he stood up and dropped the slieves, before flushing and stepping out. He saw Kendall standing seeming concerned as James zipped up his backpack and shouldered it. "You sure you're ok?" he asked peering at James closely.

"Yeah I'm fine!" He washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Listen Ja—James I—I need to talk to you all after you and Litos get out of detention." Kendall wouldn't look up from his inspection of his hands as he said this.

"Um ok. I well I got to go." He walked off and Kendall sighed.

Kendall's P.O.V

After James left Kendall stared at the wall. "How am I supposed to tell them?" he wondered aloud.

"Tell them what?" Logan's voice asked. Kendall jumped slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. So what did you need to tell them?"

"Well I—I—I need to talk to all of you after James and Carlos get out of detention."

"Ok well we got bout two hours to kill wanna see me and Lito's house?"

"Sure!"

So that's what they did for two hours. They went and looked at Logan's house then started talking. "So you said that James and Carlos do this a lot?"

"Yeah" Logan said laughing. "They like their little western speech." Kendall saw him roll his eyes.

"So do they get in trouble a lot?"

"No actually."

"No?"

"Nope. The teachers either don't notice or pretend not too. Only a few teachers yell at them."

"Uh do you mind if I ask why?"

"Well most of the teachers have heard about James's past."

"I haven't."

"Ok well listen. His mom is a complete bitch! That was why I hesitated to be his friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah I thought that he would be just another complete stuck up rich jerk, but he wasn't! So his mom is like the owner of this company. Ever heard of Diamond Cosmetics?"

"Ugh yeah. My mom's all over that stuff!" Kendall grimaced. "I'm glad I came alone!"

"Yeah well she owns that… She wanted to take James to California with her, but he stood his ground and told her no! He said that he was eighteen and she couldn't force him to go anywhere! She said that he was still a teenager and he had to go wherever she went, but he fought her! Said that he was eighteen, he was an adult and that she needed to grow up and move on with her life! It was a really big fight!"

"Damn really?"

"Yeah! She kind of screamed that he was just like his father and James almost lost it on her if we weren't there!"

"What do you mean?" Logan grimaced at the memory.

"I mean he screamed that he was nothing, but a brutal cold hearted person and how dare she tell him that! He said that she was the one being cold hearted not him! He almost got into a fight because of it! I mean why wouldn't you with a mother like that!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah it was really bad! After that she left and said that he wasn't going to get his trust fund. And you know what he said?"

"Hmm?"

"He said he didn't care! Said he would rather work on his own then take that dirty money that she had! He's doing that too! He's paying rent on his house, payin the bills, bringing in food, and still have enough to put into his college savings! Just goes to prove that workin hard on your own is better than taking money and being dragged off to California!"

After Logan's story Kendall sat there and stared at the wall. He never had a mom like that. His mom loved him a lot and was supportive. "So what about his dad?" Logan cringed a bit.

"Well see his dad was—was well he was abusive sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I mean he would hit his mom a lot. He would get really drunk, come home, then just start hitting her."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, but then it got worse. He didn't start hitting James until he was five! He would hit him and beat him! He was friends with us back then and he would stay at our house for a week or so! When he came home though he would be beaten worse than the morning he left! I guess that I should've realized that he was being hurt. I was only six though at the time and all I knew was that Jamie ended up in the hospital a lot."

"When did you realize it?"

"Well one day when I was nine and he was eight I kind of maybe on purpose lifted up his shirt when he was sleeping over and there were all those cuts and bruises! I knew then that he was being hurt on purpose and not the excuse I fell down the stairs! When he woke up I confronted him and he just broke down!" Logan covered his face for a minute. "When—when he told me all I could do was rock him and hold him! I—I told my mom and she said that he was going to stay here for a while."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, but it didn't stop!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah he would be distracted by something and go to somewhere in the park and come back with more bruises!"

"Shit!" Kendall hissed angrily his eyes were blazing.

"Yeah I followed him one day and saw his dad pinning him to a tree and beating him. I stepped in and hit his dad really really hard! I took him back with me and from then on I kind of watched out for him. Trust me he wasn't the self-confident man he is now! He was scared of a lot! I kind of well protected him from a lot of shit!" Kendall sighed. "Well as time went on and some therapy he got over it. He was fine until he met Jet Stetson!" Logan growled the last few words.

"Oh you mean that blonde that you guys told me about?"

"Yeah him! I'm pretty sure he's still not well you saw him!" Kendall nodded sighing again. He glanced at the clock. He sized himself up before pulling out his phone and making a group text

Hey Jamie Litos come to Logie's house I need to talk to you all. Kendall

K I'm comin over there anyway. See you in a bit. James

I'm kind of here now. Carlos

As Kendall received the text the door opened and in came Carlos. "Litos!"

"Hey! My hand is cramped up."

"Lines again.!"

"Yeah!"

"It sucks!" James said coming in. He glanced at Kendall before flopping beside him.

Once they were all settled with snacks James looked at Kendall. "Ok so what did you need to tell us?" Fear instantly clenched Kendall and he cleared his throat several times before he said

"Uh listen I well promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not!" they all said together.

"Ok here goes…." Kendall took a deep breath before just blurting it out. "I have Tourette syndrome!"

James P.O.V

James stared at Kendall for a long time. They all did. Finally he looked away and stared at the wall. He didn't know what to say. He had had his suspicions, but he wasn't sure completely. "So there you go." Kendall said blandly.

"I-I kind of thought you did…" James said quietly.

"You—you did?"

"The way you cleared you're throat, the head shaking, the hand jerks and stuff. I thought, but I wasn't sure."

"Oh well-"

"Why would we laugh at you?!" Logan asked angrily.

"What?"

"Why would we laugh at you?" James saw Kendall look down at the coffee table.

"Well the friends I used to have did and called me a freak!"

"You're not a freak!" Logan snapped angrily.

"I'm not, but people said I was!"

"Oh!"

"What's your problem?!"

"Nothing! Let's just order pizza and watch movies and stuff!"

"Logie?"

"Not now Litos!" Logan pulled his phone and dialed.

Carlos's P.O.V

Tears appeared in Carlos's eyes as Logan snapped at him. He jumped up and ran up the stairs slamming their door shut. He dropped onto the bed and let the tears fall. No one had ever really snapped at him except that one day where she never came back. He knew and she hadn't listened. Choked sobs racked his body. He curled up and let the sobs take him.

Carlos sobbed until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Litos are you okay?" It was Logan and he burrowed into his arms sobbing. "Listen I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just—just I had someone who had what Kendall has and he died because of something."

"I—i—it's n—n—n—not th—th—th—that!"

"What is it? You know you can talk to me right?" Carlos nodded and looked up.

"I—I haven't been truly snapped at since—since him and her!"

"Oh. Listen Litos I know she may be gone, but just know that I won't let anyone least of all him hurt you." Carlos buried his face into Logan's shirt and sobbed.

He sobbed until he couldn't. He felt Logan rubbing soothing circles into his back. When he looked up Logan wiped his tears away gently. "I promise I won't let me or anyone hurt you ever again!"

"Promise?"

"I promise Litos!"

So what do you think? Who are these mysterious people Carlos doesn't talk about? Who Logan's friend? Read and find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I told you I'm back! I know you've been waiting so here you go!

Chapter Six

Carlos's P.O.V

Carlos calmed down and wiped his eyes. "Are you ok Letos?" Just as he started to speak they heard footsteps and James and Kendall came into the room. Carlos noticed that Kendall wasn't looking at any of them and that his eyes never left the floor.

"Kendall are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kendall muttered.

"Kendall I'm sorry." Logan said getting up and hugging the blonde. "It's just that I acted badly to that." The blonde's eyes slowly looked up into Logan's. Then he looked over at Carlos.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Carlos shook his head.

"Why don't you sit down." When they did (Carlos sitting in Logan's lap) he finally said. "Ten years ago when I was six it used to be me, my mom, and my older sister." Carlos's voice was cracking, but he gritted his teeth and continued. "See my sister was fifteen at the time and she was dating this boy who liked to bully me. When I tried to tell my mom and sister they would laugh believing that I was making it up because I was young." Carlos saw Logan's glare at the ceiling and James was clenching his fists. They both had heard some of this story. Kendall looked shocked and angry.

"Keep going." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway this went on for a while. He would call me weak and a coward! Then two years later something happened."

"What did they break up?" Kendall asked.

"Sadly no. No see mom had left for work and they were supposed to be baby sitting me, but they had decided to go on a date and he screamed at me to go to bed. I did go upstairs, but when they left I came back down. They had left and when mom came home she was crying. She told me to get ready because we were going somewhere. I did and we went to a car crash! I saw the car was in flames and my mom jumped out and ran over to try to help! I kind of followed her and I saw in the flames were my sister and her boyfriend. I learned later that they had gotten into a fight and crashed flipping over the guard rail and slammed into the underpass. Apparently something had happened to the car and it caught fire! My sister was still alive and I saw her screaming! I—" Tears flowed down his cheeks and Logan held him closer. "I decided I was going to help so I tried to get her out of the car and" He pulled up his slieve.

There were scars there up and down and all three cringed. "My skin got burned away and still I tried to help. My sister whispered not to worry about her and go to the paramedics before I died too. Unfortunately I didn't really listen and well someone dragged me away because the flames were killing my whole arm." Carlos fell silent his hands wrapped around his face. Logan stroked him comfortingly until he straightened back up. "She—she should have known not to go out! She died in that stupid car! After that I just well" He trailed off pulling his shirt off and revealing bruises. "I just started cutting! I felt like it's my fault she's dead! I still do!"

Kendall's P.O.V

Kendall stared as Carlos's story ended. He felt like crying with him. He couldn't imagine Katie dying or any part of his family. He wrapped an arm around Carlos. "It's not your fault Carlos. What could you have done? They would have left even if you tried to stop them." Beside him James nodded.

"I-I just feel like there was something I could have done!"

"Like what?" Kendall asked. "You were eight what could you have done?" Then Carlos finally broke down.

For a while they just comforted Carlos. Finally James asked. "Want some corn dogs Letos?" The latino nodded. "Ok come on Kendall help me." They both left and went to the kitchen. James seemed to hold his composure all the way until they reached the kitchen. Then he just broke.

"Dammit! I wish I had known I would have done something to help!" Kendall wrapped an arm around him. "All he told us was that something had happened to his sister and he didn't want to talk about it! We didn't until now! He told me that he had surpressed these memories! Was the happiness fake?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe not all of it." Kendall said going to the freezer and pulling out the corn dogs. James nodded and went to help him, but he would just stand there so Kendall found a way to work around him.

"Jamie well James look at me." The boy raised his eyes as Kendall stepped forward. "I-I well people don't like talking about it so they repress it. I tried to repress my touretts."

"What? How could you have done that?"

"When I needed to do my tics I made sure no one was looking, but later everyone found out and they laughed at me because of what I couldn't hold back. I tried to be normal, but I had to accept that I couldn't be. That's why when I turned eighteen I moved alone to here." James wrapped his arms around Kendall and held him close.

"Oh my god." He whispered. "I would never laugh at you. Ever." He brought Kendall's face up to stare into his eyes. "And I won't let anyone else hurt you either. Promise."

Well poor Carlos! And Kendall too. I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I have ideas about this story and I can't wait to write them down. Until then give me a review please.


End file.
